Girls Get Frustrated Too
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: AU!CRACKFIC. Erza is waiting for Jellal to return, Lucy is waiting for Natsu to finally notice her. They have both been waiting for months, so how can they resolve their sexual frustrations? Lemons. Erza/Lucy then final chapter Natsu/Lucy/Erza
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Get Frustrated**

"I'm not believing this!" The beefy bouncer put his hands on his hips looking much alike an overbearing mum, but more scary as he glared harshly with his beady eyes right at her.

Lucy squeaked and ducked behind the dominating form of Erza as she mimicked the bouncer.

"What is not to believe?" the red head growled, wrapping her arm around Lucy's waist and tugging her to press against the seam of her body, "we are wanting to go into that club."

"That _gay_ club?" he asked dubiously as he stared upon the chaste arm around the blonde's shoulders.

She wanted to die. It was official. Lucy wanted to die of embarrassment right there.

Holding her red face to the curve of Erza's neck, the blonde recalled on how they got into this mess in the first place.

_Hours Earlier…_

Mirajane looked on the requests board where many people were complaining.

"What seems to be the trouble?" her sweet voice pierced over the loud clamouring of voices.

Just the one question sent everyone into a deadly silence before an outraged male voice called out.

"How come one of our most high paying jobs has the specific requirements of being large breasted, a red head and a lesbian?!"

The angry raging voices began again, all fighting to get their opinions known.

The white haired wizard sighed as she looked upon the riot.

She told the master not to post the job on the board as there would be many who would insist on since when did they have to be completed by a specific type? Then when would it stop?

Turning, Mirajane firmly strode to the table where Erza sat drinking calmly, talking with an irate Lucy while ignoring the rest of the noise as a punch up seemed to be on the horizon on the other side of the room.

The red head looked up and gave a smile placing her mug of ale down turning to give her her full attention.

"I want you to take the job!"

"I would like to take the job."

They both blinked owlishly at the other before laughing.

"I didn't know you were gay," Lucy said frowning, "I thought you loved Jellal?"

The Erza shrugged taking another sip of her mead, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not. But I can pretend, right?" she shrugged again, taking a larger gulp of her drink. "As for Jellal, I still love him and as of right now, am not sleeping with any other male until he returns to me."

Lucy's mouth fell open.

"You're not going to have sex until he comes back!" she cried, pushing herself to standing her palms slamming into the wooden table. "But that could take years! In fact maybe not ever! Erza, please tell me you're not serious!"

No expression was on the armour clad heroine as she also stood up, yet her eyes were glacial as she also rested her hands on the table.

"I never said I'm not going to have sex until he comes back," she said coolly her face inching towards the blonde who recoiled back in intimidation, "I just said that I'm not going to sleep with another male."

Pushing herself away, she turned to Mirajane, her chin raising slightly.

"I'll take the job," then she directed a life threatening scowl to the celestial wizard who shrank under the stare, "Jellal _will_ come back. I know he will." Tossing her hair to the side, "To achieve this quickly and painlessly, you are going to help me, to keep my cover as I meet the client."

Erza glared once more, showing that it wasn't a suggestion or a question: Lucy _would_ be coming to help her maintain her cover before her face softened as she gazed on the fearful, watery, doe eyed expression on the weak blonde.

"And for you efforts I'll give you the bonus celestial key; I don't need it," she offered, her voice tempting the blonde to reconsider her surly attitude.

The blonde beamed as stars became her eyes and she rushed to follow the red head.

…

That should teach her for following her greed.

Lucy still had her nose pressed into Erza's neck and could smell a delicious scent of strawberry and metal, one sweet, the other sharp and she couldn't help but nose her way further into the warmth and the intoxicating smell, her hand reaching over to cup Erza's hip.

He fingers chilled instantly against the armour so slid down to the blue skirt to wrap in the fabric.

Erza almost stiffened at the feel of the fingers probing through the fabric but decided to firmly keep her eyes on the prize: getting inside the club.

She could feel Lucy shaking both from the threat oozing from the bouncer and from embarrassment.

This was getting ridiculous. Deciding to end this soon, Erza gave only the warning of tightening her fingers on the blonde's shoulder before swivelling her straight into her chest.

Lucy let out an "oomf!" which was immediately swallowed by Erza's hot mouth as she pressed her open lips against hers.

From the way Lucy's hands tightened on her upper arms, she knew that she was going to push her away and with a punishing nip, Erza reminded her not to pull away if they were to get into the club.

Lucy gasped at the pain but a little part of her alighted with it, a little bit of pleasure and she felt herself get a little hot like someone had turned up her internal temperature. Instead of renewing her need to push away, Lucy manoeuvred her hands so they linked neatly behind the smooth neck of the red head, tugging her subtly closer.

The wet mess continued. Erza feeling her lower self becoming aroused, pressed her tongue into the waiting cavern, wishing that it was Jellal's but knew she had to settle for the next best thing.

Before she knew it, her hands were delving down into Lucy's skirt's back pockets, cupping the rounded derriere with a vigour as she grinded her closer.

Lucy's thin tank top didn't stop the harsh cold permeating through the thin fabric and through her bra to her nipples which hardened instantly. Tilting her head further back, she slanted her mouth, tasting the mixture in their lip glosses, raspberry and strawberry and it was _delicious_.

There was a particularly large cough and both pulled away abruptly.

The bouncer's face was red yet this time it wasn't from anger. No, this time it was from shame and arousal.

He parted away, averting his gaze while Erza gripped Lucy's hand as they powered past, glaring at him all the way.

…o0o…

This is just setting up a back story for the rest of the smut which will continue on from now until the final chapter (chapter seven).


	2. Chapter 2

Erza roamed over her bed and it didn't feel enough.

It was the middle of a blazing summer and Jellal hadn't come back.

No matter how she tried to solve her attraction to him doing shameful acts with herself, it wasn't enough.

And this was the result.

A wetness pooling in between her thighs, her cheeks flushed, her thin camisole absorbing her sexual sweat as her nipples pebbled but as her finger furiously worked around the slippery flesh, she couldn't get any closer to that place the most experienced women claimed happened at the highest pleasure.

As far as Erza was concerned, she thought they were making it up.

Sure, she felt the way she tried to tighten around her finger, how she was just oozing as her sweaty thighs tried to part impossibly further apart as her fingers _ached_ to finish her off.

Her very legs were shaking and her eyes clenched shut as her hips voluntarily arched off the bed in a desperate attempt to get closer and then failed when her nub which she had been rubbing for some stimulation failed.

It was too sensitive to do anything to and that was the largest disappointment.

Flopping back on the bed, Erza glared up at her dorm ceiling.

This was not acceptable.

She wasn't going to be able to do this for all time until Jellal comes back.

_Or if he comes back,_ she thought to herself darkly and she was reminded of Lucy's words a few months ago.

"_But that could take years! In fact maybe not ever!"_

Sitting upright, Erza had an idea.

She just had to go find Lucy _right then_.

Looking at the clock, she confirmed it wasn't too late to drop for around for a visit; it was only two o'clock in the morning.

Pulling a coat over the top of her red silk camisole and short set she bounded out of the door to find the little blonde.

_She was not going to be without pleasure that night!_

…o0o…

Lucy flopped back on her bedspread.

It was two o'clock in the morning and she wasn't at all tired. She was still wired from when Natsu earlier took off his top.

Flushing, she brought her hands to her cheeks to try and cool them off but found they were just as clammy from the time he had exposed all of his ripped torso. He was every girl's wet dream but just she was just too shy to try and please herself.

She just knew that he would come to his senses soon and please her all the way to heaven

…right?

There was a clang and Lucy screamed when she saw a dark silhouette blocking the window as it slammed open.

Scrabbling herself back, she didn't care that she was only dressed in a flimsy white gossamer night gown. All she cared about was getting the hell _away_ and hopefully to her keys.

_Argh, where is Loke when you actually need him?!_

Although she did care very greatly when she fell back first and her legs spread, exposing her knickerless undercarriage to her intruder.

_Great, I'm going to die a virgin and the criminal gets a flash show. Just hope he isn't epileptic._

"Are you alright Lucy?" Erza's voice came as she peered over the edge and paused as she perused her naked lower half.

Pushing herself up, Lucy backed away blushing, tucking her blonde hair behind an ear nervously.

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar," she mumbled not looking at her.

"That's fine, I assume my unethical point of entry _would_ frighten most people but I would have thought you would have been used to it," Erza was sat cross legged on the rumpled bed spread and she was the picture of innocence as her head cocked to the side, like an inquisitive bird.

Claiming back some of her anger, Lucy shoved her hands on her hips, puffing her cheeks out in irritation.

"Not at two in the _freaking morning!_"

Erza inclined her head towards her in apology.

"For that I apologise, but I need your help."

Most of the fight deflated out of her and Lucy awkwardly scrubbed at her left arm with her right.

"Oh, sorry, what did you need?" her sweet brown eyes implored at Erza and the red head almost felt guilty about what she was about to ask for.

However, seeing the younger blonde's own sexual frustration when she parted her legs earlier, she thought that both could benefit from a deal.

"You."

Lucy frowned in confusion.

"Yes, I'll help you already, but what do you need me to do? Do you need one of my keys?"

Erza shook her head with a lowly chuckle that had trepidation running down her spine.

"I need you to sort out a problem for me and from the looks of things you need someone too," she stated calmly, refusing to elaborate on what was an embarrassing request of her friend.

Slowly the blush that came on Lucy's face told Erza that she had figured out what she was trying to imply.

"Are you saying we-I mean, I'm not!" Lucy stumbled, her face flushing horribly now and she brought her hands to her cheeks, turning away from the other woman.

Her heart raced. How on earth had she gotten in this situation?

Yes, she was feeling sexually frustrated but there was no need to resort to this was there?

_Although_, a little part of herself whispered, _she would probably be waiting for Natsu as long as Erza would be for Jellal. _

And a little part of her? The womanly part? It died.

Horribly and tragically.

Taking advantage of her distraction Erza crept up behind her, her hands tracing the outside of Lucy's well-endowed breasts with a smooth caress.

Gasping, Lucy reflexively grasped the hands that had cupped her so boldly from behind.

Erza groaned as she let her hot, wet mouth trace her way up to Lucy's ear from her neck where she breathed moist, warm breath next to the skin, feeling her arch supply in her hands.

"I'll just let you feel good for now and if you don't want to continue, then I'll leave and we'll never bring it up again," Erza almost purred lowly as she let her hands circle the other woman's nipples through the thin night gown.

Lucy paused, just feeling her hot touch pressing down on her sensitive nipples and she felt the heat that she tried to alight earlier begin again except with a harsher intensity.

And she _did_ say that they could stop whenever she wanted to…

Deciding to follow her lead, she relaxed and melting into her touch, one of the hands that linked with Erza's crept up to tangle in the long strands of her red hair.

Feeling her recline into her touch, the older woman pressed on a little more intensely, feeling her own need coming out through her skin.

Licking her way around Lucy's throat, the two hands that were circling and squeezing her breasts moved up to the thread thin straps to move them down to her waist before moving her fingers prodding at the hardened nipples.

Lucy gasped and tightened her hands in Erza's hair, her eyes closing.

Feeling a hand turning her head, Lucy allowed her mouth to fall open and accepted the hot tongue that pressed into her cavern.

Moaning, Erza turned her in her arms revelling in the feel of Lucy's breasts pushing high on her own, feeling the pebbles coming through her own camisole.

Her hands, without her permission, cupped the rounded bottom, massaging the large globes in her hands, moving up the skirt unconsciously searching for the skin and found it along with the cleft.

Lucy jerked in surprise but after a moment of settling into the tingles that Erza was causing pushed herself straight back into her arms, her hands tucking into the waist band of the red silky shorts.

Abruptly, Erza lifted Lucy who linked her ankles comfortably behind her back as she twirled and settled them on the bed.

The humid breeze came through the open window and Erza straightened only for a second to pull her top over her head. In the blue hued moonlight, she saw the way that Lucy stared at her own breasts much alike Erza was clinically tracing the way the nightgown had pooled under the blonde's large breasts

Bending down, the red head pushed Lucy down to sucking on her neck, her hands planted either side of her body, a knee pressing into the bedspread straight between her spread legs.

Lucy gasped as she felt a wet muscle lick before circling her nipple and looked down to see the way Erza's eyes closed as she moaned around her breast. The hands were pushing more of her sensitive pale flesh into Erza's mouth and Lucy arched her hips against the knee that was rubbing against her naked lower half and there was a _zing_.

Crying out, she did it again and she felt Erza pressing her own knee back, rotating against her wetness and there was another pulse of pleasure. Her eyes clenched tight, she felt as her night gown being lowered further until it was completely off her then there was a hot mouth curving and suckling on the flesh on the undersides of her heavy breasts.

Leaning back on the pillow, Lucy let Erza kiss her way across her body until finally her wet and heated flesh between her legs cooled under the breath of the other wizard.

She held her heartbeat, not wanting to miss a thing, her hands clenching the bed sheets, just silently begging her to finish what she started.

But then the pause turned to a minute. Slowly she felt her oozing coming faster and she was becoming more impatient but when she opened her eyes her inner walls clenched in desire.

Erza was just looking up at her, her hand working slowly on her own clit, her head thrown back, a little bit of salvia from earlier shimmering across her lips.

"Touch me," Lucy breathed and with the hand that was just inside Erza moved over to her, straddling her hips, the blonde could have sworn that she felt the wetness of Erza drip down to one of her thighs.

Panting, Lucy waited and then felt the fingers skating around her outer lips and she threw her head back and groaned at the pleasure.

Erza bent over her like a vampire and mouthed over her neck, her hand just moving in oval circuits, pressing and pinching her clit every time she made the journey north.

Lucy gasped again and without her knowing, her hands had clenched around Erza's breasts and had moved them so both of their sharp nipples pressed together, rubbing in sharp sparking thrusts.

The red head moaned and moved her finger that was just pressing on the bone beside her opening before thrusting a finger into the wetness, letting her thumb continue to trace her lips outside.

Feeling herself come higher from both the stimulation of the breasts, Lucy let her hand be poked by one of the Erza's nipples before sliding it palm flat on her equally flat stomach until her fingers were pinging on the red elastic of her shorts.

Erza arched before jerking her hand faster inside of her and Lucy's gasps came out faster much alike her juices.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," Lucy tucked her head farther into the pillow beneath her head as her hand finally dove under the band and touched slippery hot flesh.

Erza gasped before pressing her breasts tighter to Lucy's rubbing their nipples to flash the pleasure harder to their lower regions.

"Touch me more," Lucy panted fiercely in her ear, as her fingers barely needed any more lubrication for pushing three fingers in simultaneously.

"Move to your hands and knees," Erza ordered, her fingers digging punishingly into her passage reminding her of her pleasure right then as she cried out at the merciless of her pumping.

Lucy turned over, lying on her forearms, already knowing what was about to happen, her legs spread wide, just waiting eagerly, impatiently to feel whatever she was about to do.

Her muscles trembled as she felt a hot mouth enclose over one buttock then move her tongue over to the other side before the red head pumped on finger in her.

The blond moved her hips like she was being fucked by an actual dick before Erza pushed her tongue in.

Jerking forward Lucy cried out as she tightened her grip on the pillows.

Erza panted behind her and licked her again, the flat of her tongue pressing against her sensitive clit.

"Mmm," Lucy moaned her hips moving backwards and forwards in time with her thrusts.

So high on the pleasure she was surprised when she felt a _suck_.

And just like that, a tidal wave was released. Lucy screamed as she came and she felt Erza's tongue slick up and down the middle of her thighs trying to lap up every juice that slipped free.

Moaning, Lucy relaxed back onto the soft covers, trying not to move her chest too much because she could feel everything so sensitively now.

And she was just so sleepy.

With a sigh, she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness and the dreams of Natsu.

…o0o…

Looking at the naked body, Erza continued circling her nipples with her hands before both her hands reached down to her lower lips.

Reclining on the lower headboard at the bottom of the bed, parting herself with one hand, she tucked one hand harshly into her cavern pulsing inside with each thrust, groaning and gasping waiting until her back _arched-_

"Ah!" she cried out as she felt herself uncoiling

All the sexual tension of thinking about Jellal, releasing after a few tense months.

Relaxing down, she curled up where she was without re-equipping some new, less soiled pyjamas on, allowing herself one thing:

To dream of Jellal and all the things she would do to him when he got back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few nights until Erza came in again.

Lucy was waiting tensely in her bed the night after only to see the other woman gone, she didn't know what to do.

Were they going to continue the arrangement? Or were they going to pretend that they hadn't just done, you know, _that_?

However, when she snuck in that night, Lucy couldn't help but feel relieved.

That day she caught Natsu clad only in a towel from her bathroom and she near enough fainted after she had the knee jerk reaction of kicking him out of her house and she was feeling beyond frustrated both with herself for not pouncing on him right then and there and with Natus for not taking her up in his arms and making passionate love to her.

But there Erza was, prowling across the bed towards her, her heavy breasts hanging low so they almost fell out of her red top and Lucy could see the rosy nipples preparing to fall out and she felt the tingling begin in the apex of her thighs.

Lucy rubbed her legs together marginally, trying to ease the wetness pooling there.

"You ready?" Erza asked politely as she continued forwards on her hands and knees her hands bracketing the blonde's body as she caged her in against the head board.

Lucy's breath caught as she leant slowly backwards, moving her book to the bedside, her fingers automatically moving to her own flimsy pyjama top, her thumbs plucking at the elastic before lowering them over her large breasts, exposing her nipples to the harsh midnight air.

Erza smirked before leaning in to kiss her. Their mouths opened together, their tongues mingling instantly as Lucy clenched as her nipples, arousing herself into a heady state of desire before moving over the silky skin of Erza's camisole.

Feeling the enlarged, hardened nubs, Lucy pulled away only to close the distance again and suck Erza's lower lip into her mouth before returning a nip from the night at the club so many months ago now.

Gasping, Erza opened her eyes hazily to greet Lucy's brown ones before she closed them definitely, pressing back on the enthusiastic blonde by groaning and grabbing her hair and forcing her ever closer.

The slick sound of their tongues mingling made her moan and Lucy's head dropped to her neck where she continued to lay out punishing bites all over her sensitive neck.

Tilting her head back, she gasped as her tongue came out to lick her way down to her camisole before sucking the fabric with one of her nipples along with it. Her breath shuddering in her chest, Erza brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself crying out.

Glancing down, she almost wished she didn't as she saw Lucy's own eyes on her face and she pulled away with a tiny little smirk and Lucy opened her mouth wider and pulled down the hem of her top harshly, causing a _rrrriiiiiipppppp_.

Then her tongue was slathering over her breast and sensitive nub.

This time, biting on her finger wasn't going to cut out her harsh cry.

Lucy continued to massage one breast as she just listened to the delicious cries that she could just imagine she would be making soon.

Pulling away, she pulled her own tight fitting vest over her head before shimmying out of her tight shorts too as she mimicked Erza earlier, prowling towards her prey, her heavy breasts dangling before they came in contact with the other woman's heated skin.

Following the younger woman's lead, Erza pushed off the tatters of her top and pulled at her red skort leaving her just as bare as Lucy.

Leaning back, Erza allowed her to brace over her body, her breasts brushing her mouth just long enough for the _tip_ of her tongue to _just_ touch her nipple, causing the doe eyed blonde to cry out, her thighs to tense around the one leg it enclosed.

There was an indecision on what to do.

Lucy hadn't exactly done stuff like this before so she had to based most of her knowledge on what Erza did last time.

Experimenting, she used the knee right by Erza's crotch and pushed and rotated her knee against the slick, wet lips.

She must have done something right as Erza arched her throat as she screamed out, her breasts jiggling with her breaths.

But Lucy never got the chance to press home advantage as Erza reared up, her hands going to Lucy's thigh and manoeuvring it over her own hip so their sexes were aligned.

Repositioning her hand over the thigh over her own hip, Lucy was a bit dubious when she shuffled forwards pressing both of their lower lips together.

But she was surprised when Erza pressed forward, their wetness mingling together as their lower lips tugged and pulled as they grinded together in one undulated motion..

Lucy whimpered in delight, her head thrown back as she tightened the grip that she had on Erza's thigh, her tongue coming to lick on her lower lip as she just revelled in the friction made. The lewd sound of their slickness was enough to make her gasp and try and grind harder against the red head.

Feeling a similar state of headiness, Erza groaned pulling away only to begin a bumping match, the wet pops just roaring in her ears.

"Please touch me Lucy," she murmured, praying that she heard her, wishing that she didn't hear the moment of weakness.

Pressing her finger on Erza's nub, Lucy leaned in to slick her way down her throat, her salvia dripping only slightly as their whimpers increased in both intensity and frequency.

Erza could just imagine Jellal's face as he was the one to press his finger against her wetness, his whiskey smooth voice purring into her ear as he shoved it in.

Gasping, the red head tightened her hold until it was bruising on Lucy's thigh, the bumps increasing yet again as their breathy sighs filled the room with forbidden moans.

They got louder and louder as their hearts thrummed in their chests in tandem as they fought not to scream their crushes names.

Their keens even reached a peak as they both moved a finger to their entrances pressing in and rolling along with their momentum, delighting in the sparks that occurred right between their legs at the feeling of pleasure.

"Ahhhh," Erza finally sighed as she felt herself drip out her climax, her eyes at a half mast while she continued a slow pace to settle herself down from her pleasure filled high.

Opening one ye out more, she saw the way that Lucy was licking her lip too, her eyes closed, her chest heaving, still sending her breasts in a jiggling mess.

"Thank you Lucy," she finally murmured, pulling away and re-equipping, despite the mess between her legs.

The blonde in question drowsily opened her eyes and saw the way that the red head was moving towards the door.

"Wait!" she called out, struggling to get her relaxed body to be supported by her heavy arms.

Erza turned in the door way, her eye brow raised in question.

Only the flush on her cheeks betrayed what they had just done and Lucy almost felt dishevelled in appearance in comparison.

"I-I just wanted to say that you can come whenever," Lucy just played with her pig tails, unable to hold Erza's probing eyes, "you know to do, _that_."

There was a chuckle at the door and the blonde's head snapped up just in time to see Erza smile kindly.

"Of course and thank you for agreeing to this arrangement," her smile just turned sad now and for the life of Lucy, she couldn't understand why, "it is more comforting than you realise."

And with that the red head walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was relaxing with her head on the edge of her tub when there was a clicking of the bathroom window.

Normally, this would have her alarmed, however, she had finally got it through Natsu's thick skull not to come through this way so the only other possible option was…

"You mind if I join you?" and there the red head stood in all her naked glory.

The blonde couldn't contain the wave of envy as she looked upon the flat stomach of the other woman leading down to curvy hips.

_Why Jellal hasn't come back to her is beyond me,_ she thought to herself as she nodded to Erza's question.

Settling on the other side, Erza moaned as the hot water lapped around her body lightly, washing the grim away from her training with Natsu that day.

"So how was he?" Lucy's teasing voice came out.

She knew that she had to train with the pink haired boy as he hadn't _stopped_ talking about it!

"Exhausting. Does the idiot never give up?"

They both laughed lightly as they both settled into a comfortable silence again.

Picking up a nearby sponge, Erza decided she would take advantage of both the situation with Lucy and the water.

Slowly, she brought the water to trickle slightly between her breasts as she smoothed it over her toned arms, moaning, as if it was the greatest pleasure she had known.

And considering her weary bones, she wasn't too far off the mark.

She had been brought out of her reverie over Natsu stripping while he had been covered in mud that day when she heard Erza groan.

Looking at her, she felt a heat swell between her legs at the sight of ecstasy on the red head's face over the water sluicing delicately down her body before dripping into the water below.

And she could see that little water droplet teasing her from the way it sat on the top of the nipple that wasn't submerged in the water.

Despite doing ecchi things every day, Lucy couldn't get enough of the pleasure that surrounded her womanhood when Erza was involved. She just felt so...so…_empowered_ when she played with Erza like this.

Like she was someone that was attractive.

Because she knew her vanity took a few blows, especially from Natsu being as _oblivious_ as usual.

Lucy licked her lips and she could feel her pupils dilate as Erza's own white teeth came out to bite on her lower lips as her dark eyes seemed to swallow Lucy's small form.

Then came a small smirk from the S-Class wizard, as she moved one of her legs and the blonde was suddenly shocked when she felt a toe tease at her entrance.

Gasping, Lucy couldn't retrain the wave of pleasure as Erza's big toe teasingly caressed her nub, making the place between her legs go slicker with the thicker liquid easing between her thighs.

Trying to control her breathing she saw that Erza was massaging her breasts while she was pleasuring her, her mouth falling open in a mirror image of Lucy's.

They both moaned but just as the celestial wizard shut her eyes there was the sloshing of water being moved around before there was a tongue invading her mouth hotly as hands pressed their sensitive breasts together.

Lucy cried out before wrapping her arms tightly around Erza's neck, holding her to her mouth, like that was the only way she was going to be able to keep breathing.

The sloshing of the water got louder as the red head continued to rub their nipples harder together, Lucy's knee pressing up into her wetness as she grinded on top of the peak.

Although, all pleasure ends too soon as was shown by Erza as she pulled away suddenly.

Her mouth ready to complain was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Shhh," Erza whispered, her heavy eyes searching her face for something, "I know this is horrible of me to ask but…" she looked shyly down, "could you lick me out too?"

Lucy smiled kindly, now knowing what the problem was and responded accordingly.

"Put your foot on the ledge by my head."

Startled, Erza responded to the command automatically, leaving her lower lips wide open and at the right height for the little pig tailed blonde who grabbed her hips and brought her forward to her waiting, slick mouth.

Lucy moaned as her tongue slipped from the top to the bottom, the lusty slippery sound of her tongue in Erza's juices was enough to make her drip faster in the water.

And she wanted another taste.

Trying the same technique, Lucy roamed her head over Erza's pussy, her tongue circling inside before teasingly pulling out with a moan, forcing Erza to grip onto the blonde's hair tightly, equally forceful of keeping her there to pleasure her.

"Do you like that?" Lucy asked shyly, as her tongue worked her way from bottom to top, feeling Erza ooze faster around her mouth, making her swallow the juices faster if she wanted to pleasure her more.

"Augh, Lucy," she moaned, her hips jolting forward and the sharp lick with the flat of Lucy's muscle.

"Good," then, without warning, attacked her cunt with a renewed fury causing Erza to scream out.

"AHHH!"

Lucy's face was entirely buried in her pussy as her mouth moved and skated across the slickness, her tongue roaming and rotating in unpractised circles, licking her way around and in and everywhere in between.

"You really like this?" she murmured to herself, her doe like brown eyes glimpsing up between her lashes at the red head above her as she tongued her way in again.

Erza cried out, her hips moving backwards and forwards again, her head tilted back in ecstasy. "Auh, _yeah_," her voice garbled as Lucy felt her streaming faster, showing that she was close to completion. "Please, please, I need-"

She never got to finish what she needed because, without warning Lucy shoved three fingers hard into Erza's waiting passage as her tongue pressed and sucked and kissed her clit causing her to scream out her need.

Erza came and the milky liquid seeped through her fingers before Lucy brought them down to her throbbing cunt too, pressing and pounding into herself, her back arching off the hard stone wall of the tub, letting their juices mix inside her.

Over stimulated with both Erza's sudden mouth over her breasts and the helping hand that the red head offered, she was done within seconds of Erza's orgasm, her own body relaxing further into the hot tub.

Although they were both far from clean.

Sighing simultaneously, Erza cleaned the blonde up by tracing her tongue over the trails of white on her skin around her mouth, tasting herself for the first time.

"Well, I believe that we have achieved orgasmic bliss," the red head sighed as she leant back on her side of the bath with her face entirely relaxed, her shoulders releasing unknown tension.

"Yes, thanks for coming over."

"Quite alright," the other woman said blearily as she let the bath worked its magic on her tired body.

This left both the women silent as they revelled in their easy pleasure.


End file.
